


I can't do this anymore

by Crystalcatgamer



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Corpse Husband - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angst and Feels, Bye Toast, Character Death, I don't know, Light Angst, M/M, OOC Sykkuno, Short One Shot, THIS IDEA HAS BEEN SITTING IN MY HEAD FOR SO LONG I CAN'T, What tags do I need, Writing Exercise, Yes I made a Chapter 2, Yes there is going to be a chapter 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalcatgamer/pseuds/Crystalcatgamer
Summary: "Ugh..." Sykkuno peeked into the room at the voice. There was someone standing at the back of the room, a cyan-coloured body hastily killed before them.There was no mistaking the black suit of the man standing there."Corpse?"
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 680





	1. Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!

Sykkuno hummed, waving happily to his crewmates as they passed. They had finally fixed the comms and were en-route back to Earth.

_Not fast enough._

He was wandering the ship when lights went off. He paused and slowly made his way to electrical, straining his ears for any signs of life. Then he heard someone in navigation. Immediately he tensed, listening to whoever it was move around.

"Ugh..." A familiar, deep voice echoed through the silence.

Sykkuno waited for more, but nothing happened. Cautiously he edged into the room, taking in the scene. There was Corpse, standing over the mutilated body of Toast.

Blood splattered his helmet and his hands trembled as they gripped a large, bloodied knife. Slowly the man noticed Sykkuno and turned around.

Corpse had always been a mystery. Never taking off his helmet, his deep-sounding voice that everyone liked to talk about. They still loved him nonetheless for his social anxiety and soft personality.

Sykkuno always stuck close to him.

He stood here now, looking on as Corpse shook and shook, stammering.

"I-I can't do this anymore Sykkuno. I can't kill another person." Corpse rasped as the knife slipped from his hands and clanged onto the floor. Everybody was still at lights, puzzling over how to fix it. This part of the ship was completely deserted except for them.

Sykkuno stared at Corpse for a long moment before taking a step forward.

_Then he sighed._

"Fine. But I'm only doing this because I love you." The lime-coloured man said, walking forward and grabbing Toast's body by the arms. He dragged the body to the trash disposal, hauling it inside.

"Clean up the blood trail and yourself." He ordered Corpse as he pulled the lever. "Thanks Sykkuno." The man replied, wiping away the blood.

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon, let's go pretend to fix lights. They won't find the body anyway and just notice him gone." Sykkuno spoke, grabbing Corpse's hand and tugging him along.

"You sabotage, I'll kill. Okay?" The horned man nodded meekly, earning a bright smile from his mate. Just like that, he slid back into his usual friendly and slightly confused persona.

_Not that anyone knew it was fake, of course._

It was his and Corpse's little secret, along with their identities.

**And the ghosts,** Sykkuno supposed.


	2. Crewmates and Imposters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo and behold, I have graced you with Chapter 2. And yes, there's a chapter 3 because words

Corpse rested a hand on the glass window, watching Pokimane float off into space, betrayal and terror clear on her face as her oxygen slowly ran out. He fought the urge to gag and quickly tore his gaze away from the woman. Jack, Valkyrae and Sykkuno were all huddled around the meeting table, waiting for him.

"W-well. I guess that's over." Valkyrae said shakily. She and Pokimane had been close, but evidence had been mounted against the woman such that Jack voted for Poki. Of course, he and Sykkuno had done the same.

Corpse met Sykkuno's gaze and took out his tablet. This part was the hardest to do. Valkyrae and Jack jumped as the cafeteria doors' banged shut, and slowly turned back to his tablet.

"You're the imposter?" Rae whispered, whipping her head back to the windows, where Poki's brown suit - _thankfully facing away_ \- could be seen in the distance.

Corpse wanted to hide under the table and let Sykkuno do the rest, because the raw anger on Rae's face hurt worse than Poki's fear. Why did it have to be Rae and Jack? This two were the people Corpse had gotten closest to. He cursed his soft heart, which made him lose his other partners and ended up with Sykkuno having to partner with him as his mate.

The only one patient enough when Corpse constantly made friends with humans on every ship they infiltrated. For a species that constanly went to war and did horrifying things to each other, Corpse found a surprising number of kind-hearted people happy to befriend him.

"But wait. That means...!" Jack reeled on Sykkuno, who lifted his helmet to reveal a light but somehow chilling smile. "It was a act all this time?" Rae asked in disbelief, shifting closer to Jack.

"Yes. Do you wanna do the honors, Corpse? Or should I do it?" Sykkuno asked, walking over to him. Corpse hesitated, shrinking in on himself at the question.

"Do they have to die?" Corpse whispered, ignoring the various shouts coming from Rae and Jack. "You know the rules, Corpse. No survivors." Sykkuno said patiently and Corpse winced at the choice of words.

Rae and Jack huddled together, staring at the imposters with fear and defiance. Corpse bit his lip, staring at Sykkuno. "Corpse. You know we can't. Dave and Mykie will give us the Look. Ludwig and Tubbo would never shut up either. Not to mention the council. They would skin us alive." Sykkuno ranted, a long suffering look in his eyes as he delivered the same speech again.

If they were lucky the council would let them off with their status. Corpse was one of the most powerful of their kind, but he lacked the proper skills and mental strength, having dropped out of training school. Sykkuno was the complete opposite, easily deflecting suspicion and a master at sabotaging, though he was physically weak.

They were the perfect pair, according to everyone else, and the numerous missions they completed successfully were treated with awe. It was getting harder, of course, as Corpse's consience weighed heavily on him. 

Corpse sighed in real life, slamming his head down on the table and earning a crack in the wood for his troubles. Rae yelped as the table groaned at the pressure while Sykkuno pulled him back up.

"Bro, what did the table do to you?" Jack said and Corpse stared at him. Evidently the man realised who he was talking to and shut his mouth, backing away with Rae. "Can we please let them live?" Corpse pleaded to Sykkuno.

"We don't need your pity!" Rae spat immediately, but he could see her trembling as she clutched Jack's arm. Corpse stared pleadingly into Sykkuno's eyes. The older man held his gaze for a long moment before letting out a sigh.

"Fine. We'll let them live." He said sufferingly, getting up and going to Admin. Corpse blinked, hardly believing his success. He had done it! He looked eagerly to Jack and Rae before instantly wilting at their hostility. 

He couldn't blame them, it would be hard to trust a shapeshifting creature that had killed all your real friends. Even if Corpse had only killed Toast, that didn't exclude the countless other ships he slaughtered with and without Sykkuno.

They sat in a awkward silence, occasionally broken as Rae and Jack whispered to each other. He didn't tell them that his enhanced hearing could pick up everything they said, since they deserved some freedom. Finally Sykkuno came back.

"Right, I found a emergecy pod you guys can ride to Earth. We'll swing by to drop you off, so think of your cover story." Sykkuno informed them as Corpse trotted over.

"We're going to Navigation, so don't leave the cafeteria, since I don't want to look for you." Rae and Jack stared impassively at him, earning a sigh. "We don't need oxygen to breath. So kindly stay here if you don't want us to mess with the oxygen tanks and wait for you to fix it." Sykkuno said cheerfully.

Harsh, but the message was true. The humans nodded, sitting back down at the table. Sykkuno nodded to himself and went off to plan out their route to Earth.

Corpse followed his mate, throwing glances over his shoulder at Rae and Jack. They appeared to have taken the threat seriously, though unsure of whether they were really going to live.

"Thank you." He whispered to Sykkuno. "Yes, yes. C'mon, we need to figure out what to do when we get home." The man replied, patting Corpse's arm.

Time for a few days of travel with two former close friends that hated his guts while worrying on how to make sure no one knew they had saved said friends. Great.


	3. So this goodbye

Sykkuno stretched, slowly getting up. Corpse was still sleeping beside him, so he let him sleep a bit more. The man didn't get enough sleep to be healthy. Sykkuno peeked in on the other room, where Rae and Jack were fast asleep on their bunk beds.

Only a few more days and they would be gone. As for the Council, they didn't have to tell them that they let two humans live and be free. Why would they even suspect them? Corpse was unique, probably the only of their kind to like humans. And with how efficient and occasionally brutal Corpse's kills were, most thought the man hated humans from the pictures.

(Yes, they took pictures, because how else would they show their prowess off?)

He checked in on navigation, making sure they were still en-route. Then there was the problem of the humans' attitudes. They were openly hostile, moving away from him and Corpse with glares and whispers. Sykkuno didn't care too much, but Corpse always looked crushed. The man had gotten far too attached.

More than usual, but he had to admit, Rae and Jack weren't too bad for humans. Everyone on the ship had been, but they were dead now. Toast had been too suspicious of Corpse, so Sykkuno got his mate to kill the man. That had been the last kill Corpse made.

Sykkuno had killed several more before Pokimane was ejected. He sighed, sinking into the chair as he watched the endless darkness before him.

 **Humans were pathetic,** he thought. Their bodies were squishy, with just enough support so they could move and constantly needed food, water and air. Without the pressure suits they wore, everyone would be dead. It had been an wonder that they had even made it to outer space and into their territory.

They were apex predators on Earth, but at least one human was afraid of the smallest things, like harmless insects.

It was strange, how many phobias and _needs_ and wants and **hate** they had in their small, fragile bodies.

And yet that was exactly why Corpse was so fascinated with humans. Their kind had emotions, yes, but they were often much more subdued. It was how they killed without remorse. But Corpse was different, filled with emotions and compassion for humans. He had some sort of resonance with them, acquiring friends due to it.

Sykkuno sighed. They were getting too old for this, physically and mentally. They were no longer bloodthirsty youngsters, snatching up every mission that passed. They were adults now, old enough that Sykkuno wanted to settle down with Corpse.

They only took missions now to inspire the next generation and teach them. Not to mention making sure the humans hadn't found a way to detect them. Humans were very adaptable, Sykkuno had learned.

Corpse also no longer found the same peace or joy in killing. The small spark of guilt that had always lingered was now a raging fire, consuming the man. Sometimes Corpse would kill someone and get lost in the Bloodlust, but it would dampen soon enough. Sykkuno could keep going obviously, but seeing his mate struggle hurt. That's why he let Rae and Jack live. Sykkuno got up just as Corpse walked in, looking for him.

"There you are! I was looking for you. C'mon, it's time to eat." Corpse said, taking his hand and tugging him along. Sykkuno smiled, following the man. Sykkuno would do anything for Corpse, even if it meant going against his instincts.

* * *

Corpse breathed in as he took off his helmet, relishing the crisp air. He didn't need oxygen, but he liked the motion, and it was easier to eat this way. The breakfast wasn't appetizing either - _their kind ate many things, but craved the sweet flesh of humans, though he had never given in_ \- so he would rather not make it more difficult.

He dug in, trying to shrug off the hostile stares he was getting from Rae and Jack at another table. He hasn't been expecting relief or happiness when he let them go. Rae and Jack were good people, people who would have rather died with their friends.

Corpse and Sykkuno were monsters, creatures who had killed their crewmates. Why would they ever trust him? Their hatred still stung. He ignored it as best as he could and kept on being Corpse. It was his true self, ironically, but since Sykkuno was so different they thought the same of him too.

He let hope blossom in his chest when they occasionally forgot and slipped back into their previous attitudes, even when it was crushed when they remembered the present. It hurt so much, seeing their disgust and horror upon realization.

But slowly, while he knew Rae and Jack would never forgive him, they were warily accepting him. Because they were good people like that, good people who remembered the months spent playing and running around the ship. The inside jokes and comfort.

He and Sykkuno was always going to be the odd ones out. But he had always been that and Sykkuno couldn't care less. Finally, they neared Earth enough to send the emergency escape pod to the nearest space station. Polus, that was what it was called.

They gathered in the cafeteria, finishing up their cover stories. Sykkuno eyed them before walking away, saying he needed to run a few checks. Corpse was left sitting awkwardly with Rae and Jack. The tension was suffocating as Corpse trembled under their gaze

. Imagine, one of the most powerful creatures in the world scared of an weak human. No one from his home planet would ever believe it. Ugh, why was Corpse so different? Even his own kind assumed his nervousness was a facade that had become an second skin when talking to him, just like Sykkuno's.

"Corpse." He jumped at Rae's voice and looked to her. "Who did you kill?"

He went rigid, mind flashing back to bodies torn apart, slit throats and holes in chests.

"Toast, Pewdiepie, and Brooke. Sykkuno killed the rest." He rasped, staring at the floor.

"....Take off your helmet and look at me." Corpse startled at the command but complied, confused. He stared at Rae and Jack, watching emotions flash across their faces. Humans were so expressive, so emotional. They cried and laughed and blushed and froze.

Just like him.

"Hey Corpse. Are you sorry for what you did?" Jack asked, staring him in the eye. "Yes." His reply was instant, without hesitation. "And Sykkuno isn't." Rae sighed, earning a sheepish nod.

"We've been trained since young that humans are food, Rae. Interesting food, but still food. You were doomed the moment you entered our territory, and you'll keep coming because more keep disappearing. But guns are useless and so is poison and your big weapons don't work in space. You're weak, frankly." Corpse explained, causing them to shiver.

"You're different, aren't you?" Rae asked, a strange look in her eyes. "Yes. I'm powerful among my kind, but soft. I didn't go to training school since I was raised in the wild, so no mental prep for me. And I get attached to you humans somehow." Corpse said quietly, waiting for them to digest it. He froze as Rae stepped up to him, hovering hesitantly.

"You really care about us, don't you." It wasn't an question.

Corpse nodded, an sad smile curling on his lips. "You two are amazing. You were patient with me and became my friends." Rae and Jack stared at him before looking at each other.

"Corpse? I don't forgive you, not entirely, but killing us was what you were born to do. I can't fault someone for that. You're not human, and you'll never be, but the fact you are you makes you special. And...thank you for letting us live. I thought I might never see my family again." Jack said softly, and Corpse could make out a sob in the man's voice. Rae still stared at him, an steely look in her eyes.

"You got Pokimane ejected. I hate you." Rae stated, causing him to flinch. "But you're a good person at heart, and I do agree with what Jack said. So, it was nice knowing you Corpse." Rae smiled at him, reaching out to pat his head.

Corpse relaxed, leaning into her touch. They had ended this trip on a good note. It was the best he could have ever hoped for. Sykkuno finally walked back in, talking about getting ready. Rae and Jack stiffened, still unsure what to make of the green man.

"Guess you guys made up. Good, or else Corpse would have never forgiven himself." Sykkuno noted, looking pleased. It wouldn't be a stretch to think he had predicted this.

* * *

"So, this is goodbye then." Corpse said, watching Rae and Jack get into the emergency pod. "Yeah. It was nice knowing you two. We won't forget you." Rae smiled gently at him while Jack waved.

"I won't either. I'll..miss you." Corpse choked out, tears prickling in his eyes. They all exchanged looks before Sykkuno closed the pod, ejecting Rae and Jack to Polus. They would knock themselves out on the way and could say the creatures recently taking out ships had sent them back for fun. A good cover story, as they were human and would have everything necessary to prove it.

Corpse sighed, slumping onto the ground. Sykkuno sat down next to him, rubbing his back. "You achieved something, Corpse. They accepted you. Anyway, we can stop taking missions now. No, I don't mind Corpse. I'll follow you anywhere." Sykkuno continued before Corpse could protest.

"Thank you, Sykkuno. …I love you." Corpse whispered softly, resting his head on the man's shoulder. "I love you too. You've said thank you to me plenty on this trip, so it's nice to hear an 'I love you'. C'mon, let's go home." They both got up, going to navigation.

_It was time to go home._

_And start a new life together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh I finally finished this guys!!!!! It was really hard to wrap it up, because I was torn between good and bad endings.  
> Even when I chose good, I knew I couldn't just make them all best buddies again. So it was agonizing to slowly build it up, making it so that Corpse isn't forgiven per se, but they tried to be a bit more open-minded about it. You can't change what you were born to be. Anyway, thank you for the love and support! Your comments inspired me to make an part 2 and 3 in the first place! I hoped you enjoyed it, good bye! Maybe I'll see you in an different fic next time.


End file.
